


Untamed Attraction

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is related to <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/24412.html"><b>Driven</b></a>.  I see it as a prequel of sorts, an account of how Viggo and Karl met.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to [**Driven**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/24412.html). I see it as a prequel of sorts, an account of how Viggo and Karl met.

They met as the tide reached its highest point along the rocky coastline. Viggo emerged from the water, muscles burning from the long swim. He took a long deep breath, filling his lungs for the first time in hours. Pulling himself upright, he stood on the stones, bare feet lashed by the water as it crashed to shore. He stretched his arms wide, extended his fingers. Soaking up the sun, the bite of the wind and the sting of the water, he reenergized himself.

"You don't belong here."

The voice resonated with menace, a subtle warning present in its timbre. Yet Viggo was unmoved. He stretched longer and wider, tried to pull the elements through his pores and fill himself with the bounty of this land.

Karl was not used to being ignored. The stranger could have been meditating, standing unnaturally still. Karl stared at the man, clenched and unclenched his fists, his anger growing. He took a step forward, determined to end the calm emanating from the stranger, fighting the urge to hurl him into the sea. But as he approached a slight whisper of doubt began to creep along the edges of his mind, eating away at his resolve, causing confusion. He stopped, unaccustomed to this feeling, beginning to feel slightly ill at ease.

"You don't belong here."

Closer this time, the pitch descending to a rumbling growl, yet beneath it a slight note of uncertainty. Viggo smiled, lowered his arms and slowly turned. The man in front of him was tall and broad, every muscle tightly coiled. His eyes spoke of danger and fury, but underneath the open hostility Viggo also saw passion and barely controlled desire waiting to be unleashed.

"I am right where I'm meant to be," he said, so quietly the words were almost lost in the wind. Yet Karl heard every sound clearly. He didn't understand this man, didn't know whether to kill him or protect him. There was a strange force about him, something that both unnerved and attracted Karl.

He tried to stare the man down, force him to look away, but the longer he held his gaze the more ill at ease Karl felt. Most men caught by Karl's glare would have averted their eyes, many fearing for their safety. But this man seemed to relish the contact, and Karl bristled at the slight upturn of his lips.

"Strangers are not welcome here," Karl stated, all too aware that his voice failed to intimidate. "Where are you from?"

"There," the blonde said quietly, pointing to a pinprick of light at the horizon.

Karl had to force himself to stand still as the man took a step toward him.

"Don't you want to know my name?" Viggo asked, slowly moving closer. "Aren't you curious why I'm here?"

Karl's throat felt constricted and he swallowed thickly. His anger rose but he was unsure whether it was directed at the stranger or himself.

"My name is Viggo. I grew up in a city across the ocean but I had to come here. I needed to find someone."

Karl's jaw clenched, his fingernails cutting his palms. He felt like he was at war with himself, his mind and soul conflicted. This man should not still be standing here, should not still be whole. But he could not bring himself to harm Viggo. This man must wield some kind of craft, he thought, that has enchanted me. But Karl didn't believe it even as the thought surfaced. There was no unnatural magic here, just a magnetism that was slowly overpowering him.

"Don't you want to know who I'm looking for?" Viggo continued, taking a few more steps forward, almost eliminating the space between them. He can feel Karl's breath, see the tendons in his neck drawn taut with tension. For a moment he thinks he may have miscalculated how far he could push this man, misjudged how strongly he would be able to sense the innate and feral bond between them.

A cart approached them, two men jumping down weapons at the ready. Karl cocked his head slightly in their direction but did not take his eyes from Viggo. The man emanated a powerful energy and as much as he tried to resist, Karl found himself absorbing it, began to wonder how he lived without it for so long.

"It's alright," he yelled at the men. "This man is no threat. I will attend to him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karl's POV. I think I've finally decided how I want to write this series, so I will probably at some point go back and re-write the first part. For now, please forgive the inconsistent style.

It's only a mile or two to the Council House, and I resolve to let _them_ decide what is to be done with the stranger, with Viggo. He disorients me, sets things off kilter, and I'm uncomfortable in his presence. I should have let the others deal with him, but as much as he discomfits me, the idea of his body breaking on the cliffs causes tangible pain. I hate that I want to protect him.

We walk along the coast road in silence, the steady beat of my boots on cobblestone our only accompaniment mixed with birdsong and surf. Quiet has always been a comfort until now. Now I want to end its spell and hear his voice again. It seems to rumble from his core, spill from his mouth in a raspy baritone. I'd provoke him to speak, to break the silence with his words, except I know he'd be pleased, would find smug satisfaction from my weakness.

The wind rolls off the ocean in chilled gusts; he must be cold but he shows no discomfort. He seems completely at ease, but I wish I had some cloth to cover him. My eyes keep drifting over his exposed skin, his strength clearly evident through his lean muscle and proud carriage. He turns his head, notices my perusal, and his lips quirk in satisfaction. His reaction is irksome, but my distraction angers me more, the lack of focus and ordered thoughts unnerving.

Still I want to feel his breath against my face. Thoughts of tasting him, hearing him keen in both torment and pleasure, oppress me. The sound of his voice gasping for air, choking back sobs, moaning in the night for me, _because_ of me, is all I can think of, the only thing I desire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karl's POV. Dedicated to [**stormatdusk**](http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/) who sussed me out in the [**early_theory**](http://early-theory.livejournal.com/) fic exchange.

I can feel his fear.

For the first time since meeting this strange and enticing man, he is afraid.

He stops at the top of the hill, fear radiating from him in a steady stream. The smell of it is tangible against my tongue.

I watch him try to compose himself, but his breathing has grown shallow and his heartbeat races. Eyes trained on the village below, his irritating confidence quickly erodes. I should feel satisfaction, should be pleased to finally see a crack in his cocky facade. Instead I fight the urge to reassure and comfort, and follow his gaze to determine what has caused this reaction. Armed men at the coast brought no fear, yet a quiet town brings consternation.

A tear falls from his haunted eyes, and I lose the battle. I step in front of him and he looks at me, desperation evident in his face and the set of his shoulders. He knows; he knows by taking him to the Council he will be dead by the end of the week. Why do I care? Why should I want to shelter him?

I can't look away from his eyes, crystal blue and full of warmth. But I miss the surety, the certainty, that usually resides in his beautiful eyes. Beautiful. Everything about him is beautiful. The desire to protect him is overwhelming, surpasses everything I've ever been taught about strangers in this land. I am eager to know his taste, the feel of his skin, the strength of his arms. More unnerving is the need to simply touch; it is a physical urgency that I can no longer fight.

My hand moves on its own volition and I wipe the tears from his face with the backs of my fingers.

"Come. I will keep you safe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viggo's POV.

I don't understand. He can feel our bond but still he leads me into danger. Suddenly the air is too thin and my limbs feel leaden. To have seen him one time in waking life is enough for me not to regret the journey. But I had hoped for so much more.

He's before me now, studying my face, delving into my soul. I lay myself bare at his feet and finally a flicker of hope lifts my spirit. He strokes across my cheek softly wiping away tears I wasn't aware had shed. The gentle touch is electrifying on my skin.

"Come. I will keep you safe."

His voice is strong yet gentle, confusion mixing with the certainty of his decision. My heart pounds fiercely against my chest and still it's difficult to draw a sustaining breath, so I simply nod in understanding and follow him away from the village, away from certain death.

A few yards further down the road, he turns into the woods onto a well-used path. The flattened grass is soothing under my feet and I feel like I'm floating, so heavy the weight that has finally been lifted from me. The air is cooler beneath the canopy of trees, cleaner and refreshing, and I arch back to fill my lungs. I stretch my arms wide and turn slowly to ground myself in this moment and connect with this place. When I stop his stance is impatient but his face soft. His hunger is strong yet still he fights it.

"I'm sorry, my love. I will follow more quickly."

I try to sound chastened but I know my eyes belie the serious tone. He can't stop the slow quirk at the corner of his mouth and I long for those lips on mine. Unclothed I cannot hide my need; my previous visions pale in comparison to the man in front of me, and my body aches to join with him, to be filled by his seed. His eyes darken as they devour me, his muscles taut, strung tight as a bow. If not for the danger we are no doubt still in I know he would finally succumb to the feral craving we both share. His body vibrates with a caged desire I want to let loose.

Instead he pulls back from the edge, closes his eyes for a moment and swallows down his passion, then turns and continues along the path. For now I'll settle for his protection, but before the next summer moon we will be one.


End file.
